


Upon Reflection

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Harry Potter Pairings Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Regret, Romance, Tragic Romance, Well-Meaning Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: "Even in death, your manipulations continue."Albus looked up, and beamed with delight. There, as gloriously youthful as the last time Albus had seen him, was Gellert.





	Upon Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Slash: Albus/Gellert

"Even in death, your manipulations continue."

Albus looked up, and beamed with delight. There, as gloriously youthful as the last time Albus had seen him, was Gellert.

"I don't know at all what you mean," he replied. They stood together, overlooking a pool of enlightenment, from which they could observe the goings on of those still alive.

"You could at least pretend to be sad to see me," Gellert continued.

In the pool, Harry sat in a tent, pouring over The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

"And here I thought you welcomed death," Albus countered.

Gellert snorted. "I always was full of shit, and you never could tell the diamonds from the pigsty."

"The muggles have a delightful saying, you know. 'One man's trash is another man's treasure.'"

With a scoff, Gellert dashed his hand through the water. It settled upon Ollivander, trapped the Malfoy's basement. "He's there because of you."

Albus observed him solemnly for a moment. "Yes, I know," he said. "I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, caused a lot of suffering."

He dipped a finger in the water, and it rippled, revealing the twisted and tormented form of Tom Riddle. "But this was my greatest failing, I'm sure."

"Bah, you're full of yourself, aren't you? That boy was never going to go down another path. Trust me. I would know."

Albus gave Gellert his full attention. "And that's where we'll always differ, you and I. I will always believe that even the worst of us can be redeemed."

"Yes, and that was what got you killed, wasn't it?" Gellert said, his gaze scornful.

Albus tentatively extended a hand, brushing his fingers over Gellert's knuckles. Gellert arched a brow and just looked at Albus' old, wrinkled hands, covered in liver spots, wrapping around the back of his own perfect fingers.

"In death, we can be whoever we like to be," Albus said, and as he spoke the age faded from his body, until he was as youthful and vibrant as the man before him. "And I would very much like to be the sort of man who can forgive you."

Gellert looked at him with knowing eyes, and said nothing. But he laced their fingers together, and Albus smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: hmm, what Albus/Gellert has never been written before  
> Me to me: the one where they're both dead?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
